Sweet Revenge
by Finnian4ever
Summary: When one of Ciel's pranks goes too far, Sebastian decides to teach him a lesson. What better way than alcohol and chocolate?


Sweet Revenge

"So how was it, my lord?" Ciel gave a small grunt and answered sleepily,

"Satisfactory."

Sebastian's lips tightened into a thin line for a split second before saying through his teeth,

"You flatter me, my lord."

"Don't get too conceited. You've had practice by this time, haven't you?"

Sebastian simply bowed his head, his free hand clenched in a fist.

He should have been able to control his irritation. After all in the grand scheme of things, it was not the worst offense his master could have dealt him. One chocolate head, out of the literal mountains of other confections he had made for the grand hall, should not have been something that would put him over the edge. But Sebastian decided it was the principle of the thing; Ciel was a spoiled child who needed to be taught a lesson.

It was not only that Ciel had apparently wrenched the head from the grandly-posed body that upset the butler, nor that he had gnawed away a good chunk of the chocolate gentleman's head, but it was the fact that he had done this knowing full well that it would complicate Sebastian's life. The reception that Ciel had ordered up at the last minute was tomorrow night, leaving Sebastian with (were he to be honest with himself) one of the hardest days on the job he had ever experienced. What with all the exquisite preparations to be made, having to cover for three bumbling servants, and attending to his other daily butler duties, the very last thing he had expected was for something like this to happen.

Yet, as he had gazed at the half-eaten head on the desk and the slumbering child in the chair behind it, he had felt sincere anger rise in him. While part of his fascination with his current master was his intense greed and arrogance at the tender age of thirteen, Sebastian felt this particular case personally. Ciel must have known how hard Sebastian had been working to accomplish his order. Part of him argued that Ciel had such faith in him that he knew indulging himself would mean no greater burden to the demon. He quickly stifled the optimistic voice. Ciel was nothing more than a greedy boy who cared not how hard or easy it was for Sebastian, but simply gave his orders and expected them fulfilled. While that was the basis of their contract, it did not make it any easier for Sebastian when Ciel pulled stunts like this one.

He had stared at the scene before him in disbelief for a moment, before a smile slowly spread across his face. The site of that familiar face smudged with chocolate around the mouth gave him an inspiration; he was not calling Ciel out on this. Normally, should Ciel make a blunder unbefitting his status, Sebastian would dutifully correct him, albeit with pleasure. This time he was determined to sink to his demonic nature and make Ciel pay for it.

This thought comforting him, he had lifted Ciel from the chair and took him to his room. He smiled a bit wider when Ciel stirred in his arms and put his own around Sebastian's neck. Brat or not, Ciel was nothing short of an innocent in his sleepy states. Sebastian had sat Ciel on the edge of his bed and coaxed him into a semi-waking state. This done, he began washing the smeared chocolate from his face. This was when he questioned him about the taste of the chocolate.

Satisfactory indeed!

"Perhaps had you waited until tomorrow night it would have tasted better with the atmosphere of the party." Sebastian offered, slipping Ciel into his nightshirt.

"You know I can't eat more than a mouse at any party, Sebastian. It would be improper. I'd much rather eat what I can get tonight before all my guests gobble it up. Besides, you can make a new head in a snap."

Sebastian thought he would slap the boy right across that smug little face. Restraining himself, he simply put him to bed and left. He would have his revenge, and oh, how sweet it would be. What should he do?

He thought hard about it as he retired to his own room, slipping out of his butler garb to lay bare on his bed. He had always preferred the feel of the air on his skin. He absent-mindedly ran long fingers over his flat stomach as he tried to think of a fitting revenge against his master.

He couldn't do anything that would affect his role in society; his entire existence was to help Ciel climb to the top. How he would like to throw him to the wolves just once, at a social event like the party, just to see how he could handle himself. He would no doubt do splendidly. The boy was almost as good at lying and cheating his way out of situations as Sebastian himself.

The demon smiled as he ran black-nailed fingers over his hardening nipples. What could he do? He might be able to invite Lou over for a visit, knowing how much the man annoyed Ciel. He pinched one nipple hard between his fingers. Damn, that felt good.

Possibly he could serve him meals that he knew his master disliked. Several in a row. But would that be worth the verbal thrashing he would receive? Both of his hands wandered freely down his body, up and down his sides with smooth, familiar motions. It had been a while since his body had been this excited.

There was always the option of constantly humiliating him about being a child, but then Sebastian did that already just for fun. He reached down to grasp the hardness between his legs. That had happened fast. His grin disappeared as he moved his hand.

Ciel would pay.

God, that was good.

Ciel would pay for deliberately taunting the butler who catered to his every whim, small or large.

His hand felt so incredible, he had to move faster.

His master would suffer.

Faster.

He would have his revenge.

"Aaah…"

It would be sublime.

"Hmmm…"

Ciel would pay.

His release shot through him at the sudden flashes of Ciel's humiliation in every way imaginable. He bit his lip as he stroked himself through his recovery. As a demon he always craved sinful things, and in a human body there were so many of them to enjoy; physical pleasure, or revenge on someone close.

He smiled once more as he lay there, sprawled out with his hand immediately working himself toward another of his favorite sinful pleasures.

The reception had gone perfectly, thanks to a job well-done by a certain butler who, of course, was receiving no appreciation from a certain child earl. The fact that he had sent their other servants into town for the night was most likely contributing to the evening's success as well.

As usual, if the matter came up during the festivities Sebastian's praise came from complete strangers, but never from his master. This was no new scenario for Sebastian, and tonight he could have cared less if Ciel acknowledged him or not. His mind was too busy plotting his vengeance.

As the guests began to thin out toward the end of the night, Sebastian put his plan into action. Ciel was more or less brooding, speaking only briefly and eyeing the confections. Since it was improper for him to consume more than a very small amount of them, he had to exercise restraint for once. Sebastian knew his little mouth must have been watering through the entire evening. He also knew that Ciel was making up for missing the treats by drinking more than he usually did socially, choosing from the variety of drinks that his butler had provided.

With this in mind, Sebastian waited until Ciel came to him for yet another drink, and as he was serving it he discreetly poured out a vial of pure alcohol into the sparkling cocktail. He had prepared it in a minute when the thought had first occurred to him, and he watched in satisfaction as Ciel began sipping politely. He knew it would not take long before Ciel was back again, and again, and again.

He watched Ciel very carefully over the course of twenty minutes. His interactions with the few scattered guests who had stayed late became more…natural. He actually smiled and seemed…charming. Sebastian was intrigued, but soon read the signs that it was time to remove anyone else from the situation. Ciel was beginning to laugh a little too loud at unfunny jokes, and his words were beginning to slur. His gait also became less regal and more relaxed…too relaxed for someone in his position. Sebastian had tried to plan it so that Ciel's reputation would remain intact, so when he noticed these changes in his master he spoke loudly to the hall at large.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for your eagerness to remain with us this evening. I must announce that it is time for the young Earl Phantomhive to retire, but I wish you all a safe journey home." A smattering of applause responded to him, and within moments the remaining guests had filed out and were on their way in their carriages.

Ciel turned on Sebastian the moment he closed the doors on the last of them.

"Why'd you do that, Sebastian?" He demanded, taking a generous gulp of his latest drink.

"You were acting a bit strange, my lord. I thought it best to send them home. Besides, isn't it your bedtime?"

"Shuut up!" Ciel shot at him, pawing at his face and rubbing his eyes. "I didntell you todo that, y'know, and…that meanzyou…just…just shutup!" He ended weakly, downing the last of his drink and throwing the glass at his butler. Sebastian dodged it easily, his grin very wide. This was delicious.

"Are feeling alright, my lord? You are acting very peculiar." Ciel marched right up to him and poked his chest, leaning forward unsteadily to glare up at him.

"I'mfeeling jusvine! Issyou who needs to explain yourzelv, zebastian!" With that he gave an undignified hiccup.

"My lord," Sebastian said, taking his shoulders carefully, "what would you have me say?" Ciel seemed taken aback by the question for a moment, and then he grabbed onto Sebastian's arms and began swaying purposefully back and forth.

"You shoulzay that yoursorry youzent all my guestsaway just when I was beginning to have fun!"

"Oh, did I spoil your fun?" Sebastian asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Ofcourze you did you…you…cawing twit!" Ciel pulled back, dragging Sebastian with him. "I wazgoing to have everyone dance!" He placed his hands on Sebastian as he had been taught.

"Leztry a 'natural turn'!" He mocked, twirling unexpectedly. Sebastian smoothly went with him, following his master's surprisingly adept moves.

"It seems a touch of drink does wonders for your dancing skills." He mumbled, as Ciel twirled again and again, ducking under his arm or switching their positions so that he was the follower. Sebastian was enjoying this far more than he thought he would.

"Let me get onyour shoulders, zebastain!" He demanded suddenly.

"Pardon, my lord?" Ciel clawed at him, jumping up like a toddler.

"Put me onyour shoulderz!" Sebastian hoisted him and Ciel whooped as he sat astride the Demon's shoulders. He began waving his arms, roughly pulling the flouncy lace collar from his neck and flapping it like a racing flag.

"Run! Runaround the room!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian thought that he could not smile any wider as he began to obey. He held Ciel's ankles fast and darted about the room. He was sure not to move fast enough to make Ciel sick, certainly not his super human speed.

"You are a far more enjoyable drunk than most of your kind." Sebastian said aloud, but Ciel paid him no attention.

"Up the stairs!" He cried, flapping the lace in their direction.

Sebastian continued to dart about at his master's call; up the staircase, through the hallways, down again, through the kitchen and the servant's quarters. Finally, they ended up inside Sebastian's room.

"Youyouyou hav a much nizer room than the others." Ciel said, digging his fingers into Sebastian's hair. The demon secretly enjoyed the sensation.

"You are a generous master…some times." Sebastian said, bending down and pulling Ciel off of his shoulders.

"I didn'tell you to put me down!" He fussed, once more clawing at the demon as if he would climb him. Sebastian held his shoulders.

"Now, master, be easy." Ciel paused to reach up and take one of Sebastian's hands with both of his. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide with fascination.

"You have really big hands." He said, continuing to stare as if he'd never seen anything like it before.

"In comparison to your own, that would be true, master." Ciel placed his palm and fingers flat against the demon's.

"I'm so…tiny." Ciel said in a suddenly sad voice. "You're going to eat me before I ever hava chance togrow any bigger."

Sebastian felt an unexpectedly powerful twinge of emotion. He had not expected that.

He reached out with his free hand and lifted Ciel's chin.

"What you lack in stature your soul makes up for with its delicious purity." Ciel gazed up at him with wide, sad eyes before a strangely stoic smile spread over his face.

"Oh, ofcourz that makesup for it! A pure soul! Ha! That makezeverything ok!" His eyes filled with tears and he struggled out of Sebastian's grip.

"Dyou think that I wanna to die? Dyou think I want to hand my zoul over to you!? I've barely beguntolive and I'vebeen through enough todrive me mad!" He began shouting, nearly sobbing. Sebastian was taken aback. Apparently intoxication gave Ciel changes of mood in the flick of an eye. He felt as though he had been blindsided by his own sick joke and had no way of explaining it. Perhaps this entire idea was more trouble than it was worth.

"Master-"

"No! Don't you dare tryto…I hate this, d'you understand? I want a normal life! I'mthurteen foreaven's sake! I'm just THIRTEEN!" He nearly screamed, "And you!" He threw his fists against Sebastian's chest, while the demon watched him with eyes that were fascinated rather than amused. "You're the one person who I really care for, and who shouldreally care forme, and allyouwan tdo is eat me! I trust you and all I am to youisfood! you…you…devil!" Ciel gave his chest a final pummel before backing up rapidly. He tripped over the corner of Sebastian's bed.

The butler caught him before he hit the floor, holding him suspended for a moment. Ciel clutched at him, staring up into his face with tear-lined eyes.

"Who does not care for you, master?" Sebastian asked in a whisper. He leaned forward and kissed Ciel's forehead every so lightly. "I care for you a great deal." He placed Ciel back on his feet, where the boy stood like a nervous school child, shifting from foot to foot guiltily.

"Sorry I hit you." He mumbled, scratching the side of his head.

"I see you're over your little tantrum then?" Sebastian asked, grinning. Ciel blushed and looked away. His eyes lit up suddenly as he caught sight of something.

"Sebastian, what in theworld is that?!" He pointed to the table beside the bed. There was a plate there, laden with an array of chocolates and sweets.

"Oh, those?" Sebastian asked, with an airy flourish to his voice. "I put them there earlier, in case…I should care for one." In reality, he had been planning on saving the plate of candies for the servants. He had known that should he leave them around the kitchen they would most likely be discovered before he had the chance to present them.

"Yourzuch a liar!" Ciel said, heading for the plate, "You don'teat human food!" Sebastian stopped his small hand right as it was about to seize a chocolate.

"You'll ruin your stomach." Ciel flicked his wrist away and Sebastian let him.

"Buggaroff!" He seized a plump chocolate and with surprising delicacy, bit into it slowly. There was melted chocolate in the middle, and as he closed his eyes to enjoy the taste, the uneaten half of the sweet drizzled its contents onto his fancy coat.

"Dear me, master, must you ruin your clothes like that?" Sebastian asked, finding a new idea suddenly forming in his head, one that could possibly be dangerous. Just as he liked it; danger attracted him in any situation.

Ciel glared at him, and instantly dropped the chocolate to begin unbuttoning his coat.

"Master, what are you doing?" Ciel did not answer, but continued to tear at his buttons. He yanked the sleeves of the coat, throwing it to the floor before unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He then became impatient and simply pulled the shirt over his head in one smooth motion.

Sebastian found that act incredibly erotic.

Ciel then sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes before reaching for a fresh chocolate.

"There! Now you don'thave to worry about me ruining anything!" Sebastian seized Ciel's wrist before he could select a sweet.

"Whathe hell!" Ciel shouted, squirming. Sebastian refused to let him go, and let him struggle. He put up a good fight for a while, trying to push away his butler's hands so he could reach the plate. He soon tired out. He panted a bit, looking up at Sebastian with angry eyes. The demon stared right back at him before saying,

"You should not display your flesh so eagerly before me, master. You have no idea how it tempts me."

Ciel continued to stare, his eyes widening even more at Sebastian's comment. It was as if he suddenly realized how close they were. He swallowed hard, his eyes darting to Sebastian's full lips. Another few seconds passed slowly, and the demon began to lean in almost imperceptibly.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel breathed quietly. "I…I think I want…to…" His eyes closed as his own hot breath bounced back at him from Sebastian's lips. Then their mouths met. Ciel went stock still for a few seconds. Then, rather quickly, he began kissing in earnest.

It was quite clear that Ciel had no idea what he was doing. He moved his lips against Sebastian's very messily and without rhythm, but it thrilled the demon. He had never corrupted one so young before, even in his long life. This entire evening was turning out better than he ever could have planned.

"Hmmm…Mmmm!" Ciel moaned as he experimented with his tongue, finding Sebastian's and submitting to it. Without breaking their kiss he crawled up to this knees on the bed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, holding on for dear life as he now let the demon ravish him senseless.

Sebastian finally pulled back so Ciel could breathe.

"How was it, my lord?" He purred against a smooth cheek. Ciel gasped, and whispered with a breathy laugh,

"Satisfactory." Incredible. Even in this state Ciel could engage in wordplay. Sebastian decided that he should be rewarded for that bit of charm. He plucked a chocolate from the plate and waved it before Ciel's face slowly as if trying to hypnotize him.

"I believe you wanted one of these?" Ciel stared up at him with slightly pouty eyes, and slowly opened his mouth, expecting Sebastian to feed it to him. Sebastian tittered and shook his head.

"Oh no, master. If you want this, you'll have to eat it my way." Quick as lightning Sebastian was laying back on the bed, pulling Ciel to straddle his hips. His shirt and shoes were gone. Ciel gazed in wonder at Sebastian's chest. His butler's body had been a mystery to him since the day they met. It was sculpted beautifully for one so slender.

Sebastian caught his eyes and placed the chocolate in the very middle of his chest.

"Enjoy, young master." Ciel gulped.

"I already am." Sebastian smiled, and watched as Ciel leaned over him and scooped up the chocolate with his mouth. He chewed and swallowed slowly as the demon's hands began to run over his smooth white back. He shivered and leaned down to lap at the melted chocolate that was left behind.

"That's it." Sebastian crooned, running his fingers through Ciel's soft hair. God, but it was soft. How many times had be combed it with his gloves on and wished for a feel? Ciel was all his now; intoxicated, excited, and completely defenseless.

He took another chocolate and purposefully broke it, letting the contents pour out. He ran it along his skin from his chest up to his neck before poking the last bit of solid chocolate between Ciel's lips.

"Be sure to get it all, master. I'm sure you'll like it. I made them for you, after all." Ciel began licking away at the trail of chocolate, his small pink tongue causing the demon to jump and sigh with pleasure.

"Delightful little kitten." He breathed, and Ciel slapped his side hard and bit him. "Hmmm…make that lion cub." Sebastian chuckled, his hands squeezing up and down Ciel's back and sides. He was delighted with Ciel's attitude.

"It's…It's so good." Ciel murmured when he needed to pause to breathe. "You…you did an…excellent job…" He was blushing, and he hid his face by going after the last dribble of chocolate at Sebastian's neck. The demon arched his neck and hummed his enjoyment as the boy sucked at the sensitive flesh there.

"Oh yes…" He said smoothly. "I'll let you eat as many as you want tonight." He realized as this statement left him that his entire revenge plan had backfired and now he was rewarding the little trouble-maker. His life was the definition of irony at times. He found he did not care. The current situation was much too agreeable to pass up.

"Um…" Ciel pulled back. "Perhaps…you…you would want to eat one?" He avoided the demon's blazing eyes, his invitation so obvious is made Sebastian smile.

"I don't need chocolate in order to devour you." With a quick motion, Sebastian sat up and pulled Ciel close against him. He buried his face against Ciel's smooth chest and began rubbing his cheek against it.

"So soft…" He whispered, the scent and feel of Ciel's flesh driving him mad with lust. It had been far too long since he had fed off the pleasure of another. He turned his head to began to gently run his tongue over Ciel's skin. The boy squirmed a bit, whimpering softly.

"Ah! Oh! God…" Sebastian found the pink nubs that were poking his cheeks and began to massage them one at a time with his broad tongue. Ciel cried out and pushed at him, unused to the sensation but wanting more.

Sebastian was gentle, his hands never ceasing their wandering over every inch of the boy he could reach. As he eased Ciel into the pleasure of having his nipples toyed with, he slid his hands down into the boy's trousers.

"These have been constricting you too much, I think, from the feel of you." Sebastian said, and pushed forward, laying Ciel on his back and quickly stripping the clothing away before he could protest.

"Ah, yes, you were quite…constricted." Sebastian leaned down to continue playing his mouth against Ciel's chest, while his hand grasped the upright cock between the slender legs. Ciel bucked against him, giving a surprised shout.

"Sebastian! Ah! Oh! Please, I…! Urgh! Let me…!"

"All in good time, young lord." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's chest. He leaned up and attached his mouth to the side of Ciel's neck. The boy cried out and arched his back, his cry ending in a whining sound.

"God that's good!" He gasped, his hands tangling in Sebastian's dark hair. "So…so g-good Sebastian! B-better than the chocolate!" Sebastian bit him gently, and pulled back to watch the boy squirm beneath him. His hand was ever increasing in tempo.

"What do you want?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the inside of Ciel's thigh. He trembled and said,

"You know what. Now…d-do it!" Sebastian wasted no time, but wrapped his mouth around the darling bit of flesh, Ciel's cry was music to his ears. This was the boy's first experience with this kind of pleasure. Sebastian was determined to make it a good one, and mark him as his own.

It took mere moments for Ciel to reach his critical moment, at which point Sebastian drew back.

"What-what are you doing?!" Ciel panted. Sebastian was pulling off his own trousers, and as he hovered over him again, Ciel understood.

"Come here!" He demanded, pulling the butler down onto him and crushing their mouths together. Once more that delightfully innocent and fevery mouth played against his. Sebastian lowered himself completely onto his master, grinning into the kiss as Ciel whimpered. Their cocks were flush together.

Sebastian began thrusting his hips ever so gently, rubbing them together to create a delicious friction. Ciel moaned, his coltish legs sliding around Sebastian's own hard calves and his arms clinging around his back. Wrapped together, they began to move. Ciel thrust back on his own as Sebastian picked up the pace.

"Hmm..MmmHmm!" Ciel was groaning into the kiss constantly, his hot breath rushing out every few seconds from between their lips as he gasped. Finally he had to pull away entirely and began crying out. Sebastian used his demonic speed to good advantage; rubbing them together so quickly that it felt like a vibration.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Ah! God! This is—Aaah!" Ciel's body gave in, his own pleasure shooting out with Sebastian's between their bodies.

They lay there for several long moments, breathing damply against each other's necks. Ciel was trembling, and it took him a while to calm down. Sebastian soothed him with tender caresses to his cheeks and his hair.

Finally Sebastian pulled back to look down at his conquest. Ciel's face was still flushed, his eyes closed and stained with tears at the corners. His pouty mouth was parted as his calming breath flowed through them.

"You are so precious, young master." Sebastian stated, kissing him softly on the forehead. Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Liar."

"I mean it. You are very precious to me."

"Why…why did you get me drunk, then?" Sebastian smiled. His master was a sharp little thing, and apparently love making sobered him up.

"I was simply trying to get back at you for ruining my chocolate statue." Sebastian replied. Ciel huffed without anger. He looked too worn out and happy to really be angry right then.

"I feel sticky."

"I'll clean you at once." Sebastian made to pull away, but Ciel's arms tightened around him.

"No…stay with me. You can clean me later. Right now…I just want to be close with you. I…" He turned his head away, "I want you to hold me." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel's cheek. He rolled to the side and took Ciel with him, holding him against his chest. Ciel seemed like he was about to nod off when a thought occurred to Sebastian.

"Later, my lord, shall I fetch you some tea?"

"No," Ciel yawned, nuzzling his face against Sebastian's shoulder. "Make it hot chocolate."


End file.
